Dameon Clarke
Dameon Clarke All Heroes, Film Heroes, Voice Heroes Leave a comment http://conheroes.com/dameon-clarke-profile/View Profile Page =Dameon Clarke Profile= Born in Mississauga Ontario Canada, Dameon Clarke has had a long and interesting career in acting. Starting at an early age, Dameon has played a variety of dynamic characters from family man to serial killer and has picked up several best actor awards along the way. Dameon is perhaps best known for his appearances in shows like “24″, “Castle”, “Supernatural” and “Prison Break” as well as films “I Love you Philip Morris” and “How to be a Serial Killer.” In addition to film and television roles, Dameon is known for his voiceover work in countless animated series and video games, notably Dragon Ball Z and Borderlands 2 as the villainous “Handsome Jack.” Credits (Taken from IMDB.com) 2013AnEvening with My Comatose Mother (rumored) (in production) 2012'Borderlands 2' (Video Game) Handsome Jack (voice) 2012'Hawken' (video short) Otto 2012'Street Fighter X Tekken' (Video Game) Rolento F. Schugerg (voice: English version) (as Alan Smithe) 2012'Drew Peterson: Untouchable' (TV movie) State Detective Franklin 2012'The Bystander Theory' Jason Kilgore 2011'Who the F Is Buddy Applebaum' Tom Stevens 2010-2011'Dragon Ball Z Kai' (TV series) Cell – Bring Peace to the Future! Goku’s Spirit is Eternal (2011) … Cell (voice: English version) (as Dartanian Nickelback)– Combine Our Power! The Mightiest, Final Kamehameha (2011) … Cell (voice: English version) (as Dartanian Nickelback)– Bye-Bye Everyone! This Is the Only Way to Save the Earth (2011) … Cell (voice: English version) (as Dartanian Nickelback)– The Perfect Form Breaks Down! This is the Super Iron Fist of Rage (2011) … Cell (voice: English version) (as Dartanian Nickelback)– Fighting Spirit Free from Hesitation! Gohan Pulverizes the Cell Juniors (2011) … Cell (voice: English version) (as Dartanian Nickelback)See all 29 episodes » 2011'Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds' (Video Game) Nathan Spencer (voice: English version) 2010'Make It or Break It' (TV series) Committee Chairman – At the Edge of the Worlds (2010) … Committee Chairman 2010'Castle' (TV series) Scott Dunn – Boom! (2010) … Scott Dunn– Tick, Tick, Tick… (2010) … Scott Dunn (uncredited) 2010'NCIS: Los Angeles' (TV series) Gage Jenson – LD50 (2010) … Gage Jenson 2009'CSI: NY' (TV series) Aaron Dexter – Blacklist (Featuring Grave Digger) (2009) … Aaron Dexter 2009'DragonBall: Revenge of King Piccolo' (Video Game) Bora (voice: English version) / Tambourine (voice: English version) 2009'Raising the Bar' (TV series) Sean Lusik – No Child’s Left Behind (2009) … Sean Lusik 2009'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation' (TV series) Scott Tucker – Deep Fried and Minty Fresh (2009) … Scott Tucker 2009'I Love You Phillip Morris' Houston Lawyer 2009'24' (TV series) Alan Tanner – Day 7: 11:00 a.m.-12:00 p.m. (2009) … Alan Tanner– Day 7: 8:00 a.m.-9:00 a.m. (2009) … Alan Tanner– Day 7: 9:00 a.m.-10:00 a.m. (2009) … Alan Tanner 2008'The Last Remnant' (Video Game) Young (voice) 2008'How to Be a Serial Killer' Mike Wilson 2008'Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2008'Supernatural' (TV series) Jack Montgomery – Metamorphosis (2008) … Jack Montgomery 2008'Prison Break' (TV series) Andrew Blauner – Five the Hard Way (2008) … Andrew Blauner– Blow Out (2008) … Andrew Blauner– Safe and Sound (2008) … Andrew Blauner– Eagles and Angels (2008) … Andrew Blauner 2008'Fab Five: The Texas Cheerleader Scandal' (TV movie) Coach Adam Reeve 2008'Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2008'Army of Two' (Video Game) US Grunt (voice) 2007'Dragonball Z: Budokai tenkaichi 3' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) / Tambourine (voice: English version) 2007'Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai – Another Road' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2007'What About Brian' (TV series) Brad – What About the Lake House… (2007) … Brad– What About the Tangled Web… (2007) … Brad 2007'Without a Trace' (TV series) Kelsey Stewart – Eating Away (2007) … Kelsey Stewart 2007'Dark Awakening' (video) 2006'Dawn of Mana' (Video Game) Additional Voices (voice: English version) (uncredited) 2006'Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2006'Ergo Proxy' (TV series) Proxy One – Dairinin (2006) … Proxy One (voice: English version)– Shikkoku (2006) … Proxy One (voice: English version) 2006'Super Dragon Ball Z' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2006'Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria' (Video Game) Arngrim (voice: English version) (uncredited) 2006'A Scanner Darkly' Mike 2006'Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2006'CSI: Miami' (TV series) Wayne Reynolds – The Score (2006) … Wayne Reynolds 2005'Criminal Minds' (TV series) Chris Crawford – The Fox (2005) … Chris Crawford 2005'Sole Possessions' (short) Danny 2005'Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2005'Kamichu!' (TV series) Agent / Neko Modoki 2005'The Prodigy' Chris 2005'Indefinitely' (short) Jay Hossela 2005'Spikeout: Battlestreet' (Video Game) Additional Voices (voice: English version) 2005'Dragon Ball Z: Sagas' (Video Game) Cell (voice) / Cell Jr. (voice) 2005'Girls Bravo' (TV series) Ebi / Event Staff – Bravo at Mahjong! (2005) … Ebi (voice: English version)– Bravo at the Part-time Job! (2005) … Event Staff (voice: English version) 2005'Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict' (Video Game) Anubis (voice) 2004-2005'Dragon Ball GT' (TV series) Cell / Popell – A Devastating Wish (2005) … Popell (voice: English version)– Until We Meet Again… (2005) … Cell (voice: English version)– 17 Times 2 (2004) … Cell (voice: English version)– The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza (2004) … Cell (voice: English version)– A Dangerous Union (2004) … Cell (voice: English version) 2004'Life by the Drop' (short) Older Lucas (voice) 2004'Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir' (Video Game) Scar (voice: English version) 2004'LAX' (TV series) Jim, Bomb Squad Member – Pilot (2004) … Jim, Bomb Squad Member 2004'Seventy-8' Edward 1993-2004'Yû yû hakusho' (TV series) Younger Toguro / Additional Voices – Toguro’s Wish (2004) … Younger Toguro (voice: English version)– Love and War (2004) … Younger Toguro (voice: English version)– Toguro’s Desire (2004) … Younger Toguro (voice: English version)– Yusuke’s Despair (2004) … Younger Toguro (voice: English version)– Toguro’s Full Power (2004) … Younger Toguro (voice: English version)See all 35 episodes » 2003-2004'Third Watch' (TV series) Anti-Crime One / Estrada – Monsters (2004) … Anti-Crime One (as Damion Clarke)– In Confidence (2003) … Estrada 2004'The Alamo' Mr. Jones 2003-2004'Fullmetal Alchemist' (TV series) Scar – Tsukurareta ningen (2004) … Scar (voice: English version)– Akai kagayaki (2004) … Scar (voice: English version)– Shinjitsu no oku no oku (2004) … Scar (voice: English version)– Marukô nôto (2004) … Scar (voice: English version)– Ushinawareta mono (2004) … Scar (voice: English version)See all 10 episodes » 2003-2004'Gunslinger Girl' (TV series) Hilshire – Stella Cadente (2004) … Hilshire (voice: English version)– Bambola (2003) … Hilshire (voice: English version) 2004'Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2004'Bloodrayne 2' (Video Game) Zerenski/Minions (voice) 2003-2004'The Galaxy Railways' (TV series) President Drake – Bond (2004) … President Drake (voice: English version)– Fate Train (2003) … President Drake (voice: English version) 2003'Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2003'Saving Jessica Lynch' (TV movie) Ranger Harper 2003'Quiet Desperation' (short) Clyde Calloway 2003'Roadkill' (Video Game) Slade/Additional Voices (voice) 2001-2003'Dragon Ball' (TV series) Tambourine / Bora – Goku vs. King Piccolo (2003) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Goku’s Revenge (2003) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Tien’s Atonement (2003) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Terrible Tambourine (2003) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Here Comes Yajirobe (2003) … Tambourine (voice: English version)See all 10 episodes » 2003'Secondhand Lions' Animal Truck Driver 1999-2003'Dragon Ball Z' (TV series) Cell / South Kai / Adult Gohan / … – Spirit Bomb Triumphant (2003) … Cell (voice: English version)– People of Earth Unite (2003) … Bora (voice: English version)– Call to Action (2003) … Cell (voice: English version)– Vegeta’s Respect (2003) … Cell (voice: English version)– The World Tournament (2001) … Cell (voice: English version)See all 63 episodes » 2002'Dragon Ball Z: Budokai' (Video Game) Cell (voice: English version) 2002'Kiddy Grade' (TV series) Armblast 2002'The President’s Man: A Line in the Sand' (TV movie) Andy Shelby 2002'Bloodrayne' (Video Game) (voice) 2001'Fruits Basket' (TV series) Kazuma Sohma – Let’s Go Home (2001) … Kazuma Sohma (voice: English version)– True Form (2001) … Kazuma Sohma (voice: English version)– The Curse of the Cat (2001) … Kazuma Sohma (voice: English version) 2001'Hall of Mirrors' Agent Riley 2000'Walker, Texas Ranger' (TV series) Co-Pilot – Turning Point (2000) … Co-Pilot 2000'The Mecca' (short) Mobster 2000'Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr' (Video Game) Ken/Editor/Hale Cooper (voice) 1999-2000'Blue Gender' (TV series) Dice Quaid / Ted / Additional Voices – Adagio (2000) … Ted (voice: English version)– Collapse (2000) … Additional Voices (voice: English version)– Let Me (2000) … Ted (voice: English version)– Confirm (1999) … Dice Quaid (voice: English version)– Oasis (1999) … Dice Quaid (voice: English version)See all 6 episodes » 2000'House of the Generals' Fritz 1996-1998'Detective Conan' (TV series) George Kaminski / Inspector Worthington / Additional Voices / … – Kogoro’s Date Murder Case (1998) … George Kaminski (voice: English version)– Hospitalized Burgulary Suspect Case (1998) … George Kaminski (voice: English version)– The Kidnapping Location Case (1998) … George Kaminski (voice: English version) / Lily’s Father (voice: English version)– The Kidnapping of a Popular Artist Case: Part 2 (1997) … George Kaminski (voice: English version)– The Kidnapping of a Popular Artist Case: Part 1 (1997) … George Kaminski (voice: English version)See all 39 episodes » 1997'Dragon Ball GT' (TV series) Cell – The Ultimate Artificial Human! The Two No. 17′s Unite (1997) … Cell (voice: English version)– Demon-Warriors of Hell! Cell & Freeza Revived (1997) … Cell (voice: English version)– Die, Goku!! Strong Enemies Are Resurrected from Hell (1997) … Cell (voice: English version) 1997'Detective Conan: Skyscraper on a Timer' George Kaminski (voice: English version) 1989-1995'Dragon Ball Z' (TV series) Cell / Boon’s Dad / Bora / … – A Last Hope!! We’ll Make a Huge Genki-dama (1995) … Cell (voice: English version)– The Awesome Guy from the Next World (1993) … Cell (voice: English version)– End It All Again!! I Will Protect the Future (1993) … Cell (voice: English version)– I Will Carry on in the Next World!! Farewell with a Smile (1993) … Cell (voice: English version)– The Fight Is Over… Thank You Son Goku (1993) … Cell (voice: English version)See all 58 episodes » 1995'Lupin III: Die, Nostradamus' Chris, Phillip (voice: English version) 1995'Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn' South Kai (voice: English version) / Arqua (voice: English version) / Skull Man (voice: English version) 1993'Lupin III: Voyage to Danger' (TV movie) Keith Hayden (voice: English version) 1993'Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound' Producer (voice: English version) 1993'Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan' Paragus (voice: English version) 1993'Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks' (TV movie) Gohan (voice: English version) 1990'Dragon Ball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku' (TV movie) Demetrious (voice: English version) 1988'Doragon bôru: Makafushigi dai bôken' Bora (voice: English version) 1986-1988'Dragonball' (TV series) Tambourine / Additional Voices / Bear Thief – Son Goku vs. Demon Lord Piccolo (1988) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Demon Lord Piccolo Lands (1988) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Son Goku’s Fury Explodes (1988) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Demonical Beast! The Coming of Tambarin (1988) … Tambourine (voice: English version)– Yajirobe, a Jolly Good Fellow (1988) … Tambourine (voice: English version)See all 9 episodes » 1985'Blackout' (TV movie) Battered Child 1984'Secrets of a Married Man' (TV movie) Alex Category:Dameon Clarke Category:Film/Tv Heroes Category:Voice Heroes Category:Voice actors Category:Borderlands/Crew Members Category:Dragonball Z/Crew Members Category:Dragonball Z Kai/Crew Members Category:24/Crew members Category:Castle/Crew members Category:Supernatural/Crew members Category:Dragonball/Crew Members